Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were
by SmallNeko
Summary: Trust is an illusion created by the people you think you know and love. Even the nicest of people can turn into beasts of betrayal whose only goal is to rip apart and destroy everything you love. While those beasts sit and laugh, you will be plotting their demise. Warnings: Possible character death


The only pressing question at the moment was, "You're still my friend, right?"

"Always, Kenny." Stan muttered, pulling me into a hug. "I promise I'll never do something like what they did."

Once the embrace ended, the tears in my eyes dripped down my face. "What did I do to them to make them do that, Stan?"

Stan answered with silence and a slight frown. He placed his hands on the side of my face and touched our foreheads together. "Just calm down a bit, will you?" With a soft and soothing voice, he continued, "I'll always, _always_, be here for you. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." A motherly side of Stan showed as he held me in his arms again. His mother always said he got those traits from her.

Sighing and wiping my tears, I patted Stan on the back, "Thank you." Stan let go of me before Sharon came into the living room from the kitchen and asked how much longer I would be staying.

Stan glanced back at me as he walked over to talk to his mom. "Mom." He looked back at me again, and I tried to smile for him. "His family, well..." Stan whispered to prevent me from hearing, most likely to not bring up the touchy subject in front of me.

Her silence after Stan explained what happened was enough to tell me she would let me stay. Putting a hand over her mouth, she walked back into the room in a hurried manner and took my hands in hers. She gave me a talk similar to Stan's and hugged me. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips when she released me. "I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." They both laughed.

Before I went to bed at night to sleep in Shelly's room, which was unoccupied, I asked Sharon if I could take the mattress and the blankets and move into Stan's room. She agreed, as long as I put it back whenever Shelly comes back from college.

When I walked in with the mattress and the blankets, Stan was already fast asleep. I saw a few wet spots on his pillow, which I assumed was from either drool or tears.

I placed the mattress on the floor quietly as to not wake Stan up. His heavy breathing made me worry more than once as I lay awake in the darkness. The closed curtains only let a miniscule amount of moonlight enter the room.

My mind wandered, and all I could think about was how things even got to this.

"Kenny lost his family? Good." One said.

"He _deserved_ it." Another commented.

There were rumors the next day at school. There were too many rumors and too many people talking about it. When I walked by, people only stared and held their laughs behind their obvious grins. I tried not to break the stride to my locker.

Once I got my books, Stan was there next to me. "Hey Kenny, Mr. Mackey told me to follow you to all your classes today. He heard about what happened and all those kids talking about it, so," Stan held out his hand for me to shake, "I'll be your personal servant for today."

I tried to talk him out of it because it would only start more rumors. "No, Stan, really. It's fine. What they say means nothing to me." He insisted on staying, and when the bell rang, he followed me to my first class and sat next to me.

Listening in class was the only thing I wanted to do. It's not an every day thing for me, but ever since this started, it's the only thing to keep me from thinking about all the people that now hate me.

The day went on as it always did. People talking about me, pushing me in the halls, and shooting insults at my face. Even when Stan was right there next to me, it didn't help in the slightest.

While we were walking home, Stan was silent for once in the day.

"Are you shocked?"

"No, I'm not, it's just," He paused, "I didn't know that they could be so cruel."

I replied coldly, "Well, if you're going to hang around me to keep the guidance counselor happy, then maybe you should get some earplugs and a mask–"

"I'm not doing this because I was told to!" He interrupted, breathing heavily. The chilly air around us wasn't helping that I was utterly fed up with everything. "I'm doing this because I'm your friend!"

We kept on walking as I answered back. "You say that now, but what if you change your mind like they did?" Stan was silent for the rest of the way home.

When we entered the house, Randy was standing there with his arms crossed. "What do you want, dad?" Stan asked, throwing his backpack onto the couch. Randy let him pass, and Stan sat on the couch, beginning his homework.

"I'm just wondering why Kenny stayed here last night." He threw questions at me about the rumors that were started a few weeks ago. "Are they true?"

"No, of course not." I tried to move past him to sit on the couch, but he stopped me, grabbing my hand before whispering, "Do you know who started them?" I stared at him blankly for a moment. Was he really asking me this? I shook my head and looked down.

To avoid Stan from hearing, Randy leaned in and whispered into my ear, "It was your friends, Kyle and Cartman."

**A/N: Now, I bet you're wondering, "What just happened?". Well, that will all be explained next chapter. I hope to finish the next chapter by the 26****th****. So, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
